ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Jane Smith
Jane Smith is the main character of the series Jane Smith 10. She is an alternate dimension counterpart to John Smith. She also appears as a main character in Omnimania. Appearance Jane is a teenage girl, with brunette hair going to her shoulders and blue eyes. To school, she wears a pink shirt with stripes and a white skirt. However, she wears different outfits out of school as well. During her time with the Rooters, she wears the Rooter Armor. During her time in the Null Void, she wears damaged Rooter Armor. Her is long and uneven, and her nails are long, due to lack of grooming. Though not part of her appearance, she has a faint strawberry smell to her, integrated into her skin. It is undetectable to humans, but is to alien species with enhanced smelling. Abilities Wielding the Omnitrix, she is slow in development, due to initially not wanting to fight. Therefore, it takes her quite a while to realize or utilize an alien's true potential. For example, she didn't know of Echo Echo's duplication ability until told, or Jetray's neuroshocks until seeing Swift's. She once was an Osmosian. She had the ability of absorption, able to absorb energy, DNA, and matter. She lost these powers before the series started. For info, see the section labeled "Past." After regaining her memories of her previous life, she remembered all of her combat training, and is a high level operative. She is an expert in hand-to-hand combat, and her analytical skills have increased. She figures out how to use alien forms much quicker too. Personality This part is quoted from my description of her character from Fanon Con, with a little revision. "Jane, is a very disturbed individual. She comes from a broken home, with no father in the picture. She is a loner, but desperately seeks companionship. My initial ideas for her character were formed from a few personality disorders. Avoidant Personality Disorder: She tries to avoid relationships, in the fear of being rejected. She is able to do that, but once she finds the Omnitrix, she meets with those with alien heritage, like Ben Tennyson. Borderline Personality disorder: She has self damaging behaviors, and is unable to control her anger if it arises. She usually has unstable relationships, but is terrified of being abandoned. If a friend breaks her trust, even if it's a tiny thing, she freaks, and breaks off relationships. She does this a few times with her considered best friend, Lucy Mann. Dependant Personality Disorder: She has a lack of self confidence in herself, doubting she could be a hero. She has an excessive reliance on others to help her. However, contradicting this, she is capable of functioning on her own. And if a relationship is broken off, she is quick to find a new one, to fill the void. While this disorder isn't as influenctual on her character, it is seen even more as a side effect of her relationship with her boyfriend, Michael Morningstar. While these disorders reflect her personality accurately, many things may be a result of her being a hormonal 15 year old girl in High School, who doesn't know what she wants, but believes that she needs to be 'popular.'" She begins to get better during Season 2, but is shattered when she learns about her past. She goes into shock and denial, and now confused about who she really is, being an identity crisis. She becomes jittery due to her time in the Null Void, and can attack at the slightest sound. Relationships Like all high school teenagers, the effects on who a person hangs out with helps shape their character. These are some of her relationships. Lucy Mann Lucy's role serves as a positive influence to Jane, the first one she's had in her life time. Lucy is peppy and outgoing, always trying to convince Jane to use her powers for good, which irritate Jane. She is extremely tolerant and persistant of Jane's seemingly negative demeanor. She is happy for her friend when she gets a boyfriend, but becomes slightly upset that Jane spends more time with her than him. Jane doesn't take Lucy seriously, and usually brushes off what she says about being a superhero. However, she is extremely greatful for Lucy being her "first" friend. Michael Morningstar Michael resembles the popular boy in school, the one every girl wants to be with. Jane was instantly attracted to him, and they start going out. However, he uses his powers to absorb her energy, portraying an abusive boyfriend, who slowly drains all life and happiness from Jane, while she doesn't see the abuse, or breach in trust. Michael's powers used on Jane sorta created an addiction aspect. Being with Michael, she has her energy drained, and afterwards she goes into a stupor, or withdrawal. Only being with Michael is enough to return her to a state of normal, which is how addictive drugs work on the body, making it so only the drug causes them happiness. This gives Jane a bit of a Dependent Personality Disorder, needing Michael to function and to care for her. Tiffany The school bully. Being the popular girl at school, Tiffany never missed a chance to prank and insult Jane. This created an inner hate by Jane, who was used to this sort of behavior all her life. Jane rubbed it right in Tiffany's face when she started dating the boy Tiffany liked. This, however, proved to be a bad idea, as a Technowarg merged with Tiffany, turning her into a killer. Their relationship goes from rivals to enemies, both wielding power. Even then, Jane gets thrill from rubbing her good fortune in, insulting Tiffany. Ben Tennyson Jane's relationship with Ben is a stabilizer for her experiences with Michael. While Michael never had Jane's interests in mind, Ben always tries to entertain her, make her laugh. He is always there for her in moments of crisis, especially when she goes "crazy". Proctor Servantis Servantis appeared to Jane several years before the story occurs. As Jane was once an orphan, he took a special interest in her, especially her Osmosian powers. He used her to create his army of hybrids, making Jane believe she had a purpose. When Jane lost her powers, Servantis abandoned her and gave her new memories. He accepted her back with her new powers, though hides her past. Past The Jane of the series was not always the original Jane Smith. She once had pale white skin, black hair and brown eyes. She was an Osmosian, being able to absorb energy. She was used by Servantis, to prepare to fight the "coming storm." After one mission, she accidentally used her powers and absorbed the essence of the Original Jane Smith, who had tried to help the injured Pale Jane. The Original Jane is killed, while Pale Jane becomes the New Jane, which is the Jane of the series. She becomes completely human, but this ruins Servatnis' plans. He wipes her memories, creating a false life for Jane with an adoptive mom, who leaves her as soon as Servantis allows her too. Along with absorbing the Original Jane, she absorbed her perfume, which was a strawberry scent. Trivia *Her "broken" characteristics are to be contrast to John Smith and Ryder, main characters from my other series who are relatively intact. **This is also to reflect more of a typical hero, as many have hardships and problems in their lives before they gain their powers that lead them to fight for justice, and struggle to do the right thing. *The Omnitrix is on her right arm. This indicates that she is left handed, as left handed people wear their watches on their right arm, and vice versa. *As opposed to John Smith or Ryder, her backstory is more relevant to Jane's story than the other guys. John never had his past revealed before he got the Omnitrix, while Ryder's past sets up his story, but doesn't affect the future after he has a change of heart. *The idea of Jane absorbing and becoming another person is based off Final Fantasy VII, where Cloud inadvertently becomes Zach, with his memories, skills and attitude. *Jane is the first good Alternate John Smith to have been part of an evil organization, as well the only one that wasn't always 100% human to start. *She is also the only John variation to not originally have the DNA to allow for the Omnitrix. She can only use the Omnitrix due to absorbing the original Jane. *Jane having a strawberry smell is based off Lotso from Toy Story 3. Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Jane is a member of the superhero group called Omni Crew, consisting of the alternate forms of John. She is one of the main characters of the team. (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 15:46, August 6, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Omnimania Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Humans Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Heroes Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:Protagonists Category:Female Protagonists Category:Human Females